Discovering Family
by schokoking
Summary: Sixth Year and a muggle friend of Hermiones' pops up at school. How come and what are her intentions? Even Dumbledore doesn't know! Oh joy: Professor Snape gets his past cleared(Not from the start, sorry there). It won't be HGSS because S is in love with
1. Default Chapter

ï»¿None of this is mine, but I enjoy taking the characters nonetheless. Hope my language won't suck too much, but what's the use with writing in German? Too few who'd be able to read it. English makes the world get close! :-)

The bell rang and announced a first guest.  
â�œSlightly earlyâ� 


	2. chapter 2

Early the next morning when Hermione entered the kitchen she could tell there was something wrong. Mainly because there was a mess where there shouldn't be. Did it look like this to be robbed? But who'd steel bread, cheese and cacao? Even muggles, Hermione was sure of it, won't be that stupid if they got into the magically warded house beforehand.

Or, she smiled to herself, maybe Dumbledore had ensured some thieves'd get their prey, if they didn't harm them? Just when she was about setting up a nice letter to her beloved headmaster about it, she heard a squeak from out of the living room.  
"Marie?", she asked, wand up and glancing around the darkness.  
"Hermione?", a girl's voice. "Is that you?".  
"Yeah,", Hermione said casually, she wasn't able to tell who'd spoken, but it clearly wasn't Marie.  
"This is Ann.", the voice said and Hermione started moving towards it."Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."  
"No problem, Ann." she said cheerily. "But how did you get in?"  
There was a sleeve and Hermione squeezed it."There you are."  
"Yes, I know.", Snape could be heard.  
"Sorry, Professor. That you? Stupid question. "Hermione thought aloud, she let his arm go and wandered around in search for the girl.  
"Oh, why doesn't someone switch on the light?", she asked pocketing her useless wand.

Snape snorted and lazily told her why he didn't do it before:"We – that is you – have a guest, Miss Granger."  
"Yes, I understood. Even this early!", she said and went off to the wall where some switches were situated.  
"Where're you going, Miss Granger?", Snape asked angry." Fetching candles?  
"Candles?", Hermione asked confused.  
"Hitting the wall?", Snape proceeded. "Really-"

In his surprise about the light, he forgot telling her what he really thought about such behaviour.  
"Hitting the - ?" , Hermione repeated bewildered and took in the details looking around. Ann was standing near the window. Snape stood were Hermione had left him next to the couch.

"Hermione,", Marie said from upstairs." Hedwig's in.  
Seconds later she entered the living room, greeting them.While Snape nodded with an equal use, none noticed as Ann squeaked again pointing at the owl Marie was carrying.  
"Shh, be quiet. She's tired out and needs rest. She's a bit jumpy today, please don't try getting near her.", Marie said as if oblivious to the fact that it wasn't just any animal in her arm.

Hermione and Snape both exchanged worried glances.  
"Ann, did Hermione tell you about my occupation?." Marie just said." I'm testing with owls. It's rather interesting, you know? Owls are nice pets sometimes."  
Hermione gladly turned toward Ann. She ate the story about owl-testing doubtless, good.  
"Here you are, Hermione.", Marie said politely but casual. To Ann it seemed as if Marie was showing test results to Hermione. It instead was Harry's letter.  
While Ann stayed where she was, Snape seated himself in an armchair. Marie busied herself with...  
"Really, one's hitting the wall and the other's pulling thoughts out of it.", Snape said unbelieving. "What's madder?"  
Marie, who was supposed to get the wall's thoughts, smiled. She got the hint Hermione was too distracted to catch earlier.  
"Hitting the wall?", she asked bright. "I guess it causes light?". Snape nodded.  
"Hedwig normally takes this window to arrive, Severus.", she said pointing to the window now see-through to him. "But you didn't let her in. That's why she made such a riot and finally came up my window."  
"You mean it's been her." He pointed to the owl who screeched soft." Why that girl panicked?"  
"Did you hear someone pumping the window from outsides, Ann?"; Marie asked.  
"Ye – Yes, that's been frightening.", Ann admitted smiling. "But if that's just been you nice pet owl..."  
"Nothing to worry about, believe me!", Marie said while carrying Hedwig to her usual place. She once again 'hit the wall' while she walked out of the room causing the extra lights from above to vanish.

When she re-entered the room, she carried a bowl of water and some food for the owl.  
"Here you are.", she said softly, before she turned to Hermione." Anything of interest?".  
Hermione stole a glance to her teacher, then she handed the letter to Marie."Sorry, Professor, but that's personal. "She said in an attempt to look civil for him.  
"You should think, that after five years of this mayhem, the three of you at last learned that privacy does not exist.", Snape said gloomily.  
Marie settled down into the couch as that was a longer letter. Harry knew about her, he therefore addressed his letter to the both of them.  
"It's your turn today, Hermione, isn't it?", she asked before she started reading. It seemed as if Harry needed to write about Snape's visit. Marie still didn't figure why that concerned him so much when she re-read the letter. There!

_Why had the headmaster to sent HIM? He could've asked anyone else, but it seems he wants to annoy us. I dunno what Snape did to him, but he most certainly is mad at me, because I forgot contacting Snape before leaving for the Ministry. Really, I had thought there was no member left, when in reality I should have one who even was at school!_

He was to be observed. It was a wonder, he wasn't as insane as Rita Seeker had told the wizarding world two years ago.  
"Marie?", Snape had seen her staring out into the back garden for minutes before interrupting her."Anything wrong?"  
"No, it's nothing."; she assured him."You would call it childish behaviour, Severus."  
"You're lying well, Marie, but still I don't believe it.", Snape chuckled uneasy.  
"Going to prod?". Marie asked.  
"It depends of what it is about.", Snape pondered."Is it worth prodding?".  
Marie knew, she could lie to him if she wanted. But where would victory be when the order itself had a fight- even if it was a fight of wills of two of his main characters?  
"Yes, it is worth the afford, Severus.", she answered truly.  
"What does Mr Potter's letter say, Marie?", he asked over-politely.  
"It says he's tempted to commit suicide because of you!", Marie laughed before becoming serious."He's in grief for Sirius and there's something else..."  
"Spill it out.", he prodded leaning forward.  
"He could kick himself because he didn't thought of you when they were in dire need of a member of the order." Marie said chattily.  
"He - what?", the look Marie got was pure surprise.  
Marie could see the bricks fall. Yes, he now understood it wasn't Harry's pride but his heart that got in the way mere weeks ago. Wonderful!  
"He was too distracted by the dream and the others panicked, too.", Marie explained further without the need to.  
"I always told him, feelings are weaknesses!", His voice dropped but with his brow furiously pursed Marie could see that when he knew the truth, he'd accept it.  
"He made that experience himself, Severus. Who didn't touch the oven against better judgement?", Marie said calmly. She knew what the wizard was speaking about. Why he didn't let feelings blur his vision.  
"I didn't took that point of view before.", he pondered."Why, I think I may understand it better now."  
Once again Marie saw his marbles working. Lord, was she accustomed to that by now!  
"It's amazing you can block Voldemort like that!", she said sweetly."I mean, your brain is just like Harry's heart, a barrier to him."  
"I learned it a while ago and worked on it a lot.", Snape said lost in thoughts.  
"Who taught you?", she couldn't resist the temptation.  
"A woman to whom Fawkes belonged years ago." he started looking sad.  
"I didn't want to bother-", Marie lied. Would he go any farther?  
"No, no, you won't.", he decided."I'll show you about her as Miss Granger's trip to fetch breakfast, whatever use that's supposed to be, will take her some time. She kindly informed me of that."  
"You know Pensieves?", he had a pocket format with him and arranged it on the table.  
"Yes I do. But I've never been in one.", she lied decent.  
They entered it and only moved to follow the younger version of Snape.

"_Severus." Voldemort snarled."Stay."  
__The masked figure bend slightly and waited for his fellow Death-Eaters to vanish.  
_"_Severus.", Voldemort started when they were gone."I ask you a favour."  
_"_How may I be of help, my Lord?", he asked eagerly.  
_"_Patience, Severus, patience.", Voldemort smiled nonetheless. He gestured his servant to walk alongside him.  
_"_You are – without doubt – Dumbledore's brightest student."  
_"_Thank you, my Lord.", he said going red.  
_"_You're welcome." Voldemort flicked his wand and added when Severus continued to look lost."You have to wear it."  
__He himself took down his cloak and revealed a muggle dress just like the one he conjured up for Severus to wear.  
__He obeyed but still was lost.  
_"_Severus, you're by far, my eagest." Voldemort laughed."Patience."  
__They walked down an allyway and when Severus looked up into Voldemort's face he gasped:"My Lord."  
_"_Yes?", he seemed distracted- a rare incident – but caught his followers glance.  
_"_Oh, you don't expect me to oblivate a couple of muggles each time, do you? It's by far more comfortable if we can be just like them and muggles usually don't look like me."  
__Severus nodded, but stayed quiet. A good move because Voldemort still seemed relaxed.  
_"_You're a last-year and would be able to take exams now.", Voldemort said."I want you to teach wizard-skills for me."  
_"_Of course, my Lord.", Severus said proud."To whom?"  
__He got a look that clearly said:Patience._

_Voldemort stopped in front of a little restaurant and was entering when Severus asked:"In here?"  
_"_Your student will meet us in there, so yes.", Voldemort hissed back. Bad move.  
_"_Right." Severus sighed. He disliked being around a crowd – and his master knew!  
_"_Good evening, Mr Riddle." a waiter beamed."And a guest, I see."  
_"_Where's she?", Voldemort asked and drooped another information for Severus – a female student. Did he probably knew her?  
_"_Not arrived yet, Mr Riddle, sir.", the waiter bowed.  
_"_She's late.", Voldemort simply said.  
_"_No, Mr Riddle, you're early." the waiter spoke to him like they knew each other for ages. Never did a servant spoke so freely to the Dark Lord!  
_"_A drink to shorten the time?", he asked when they were seated.  
_"_Yes.", Voldemort nodded.  
__They emptied their glasses in silence till Voldemort chose to speak:" She won't bore you, believe me. A fast learner and intelligent. She'll match perfectly."_

"_Not speaking bad about me, I hope?", the girl that Severus had seen entering asked humorous with bright blue eyes twinkling  
_"_No, haven's above!", Voldemort exclaimed and hugged her while turning around because he had his back to the entrance."You could have told me she was listening. Than I'd told you fary tales only for her annoyance!"  
__His Death-Eater simply rose an eyebrow:"She simply looked too muggle."  
__The girl laughed – a laugh suiting a woman just fine."My intentions exactly."  
_"_A bit like this Weasly boy, Severus." Voldemort interrupted."Well and Dumbledore, I suppose. She can't help."  
_

Here Marie asked:" What? This girl once was Fawkes owner? And then the phoenix chose Professor Dumbledore above her?".  
"She's supposed dead now. I guess she'd asked Fawkes to stay within the ground just to be around students, you know?", her friend's teacher whispered. Seeing the girl that had grown close to him during the years of her education made him sad.  
Yes, Marie knew exactely why Fawkes was around.

"_Both not ideals of mine, my Lord." , young Snape assured.  
__The girl answered with a snort."None of mine either. But he's just exaggerating, that's all" she was referring to the Dark Lord._

"_I do hope so."_


End file.
